Brands have the potential to create demand and sustainable value for their businesses. More than 50 percent of the value of many well-known businesses is in intangible assets, namely the business' brands. Oftentimes, a brand is an organization's most valuable asset, and it must be properly managed to remain productive. Properly managing a brand, however, requires an understanding of the brand's value in order to make appropriate marketing and investment decisions relating to the brand. Also, in deciding whether to sell a brand and at what price, a brand holder will need to valuate the brand.